pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Rainbow Bell
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 17:26 27 jun 2011 Bienvenid@ a PE Bienvenid@ a PE! si quieres somos amigos ^^ ~Darkuss~ ok ok a quien te pongo pero oye la proxima vez dale a Firma ^^ ~Darkuss~ ... pon un weavile... ~Darkuss~... no se como le gusta a la gente esto... y el... Bienvenido!!!! Bienvenido a PE (poke espectaculso),que bueno que te unes a nuestra alegre comunidad (en verdad no tan alegre pues ultimamente tenemos varios problemas entre usuarios y gente que se va)..... Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 21:36 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Bienvenidaa!! ^-^ bienvenida a PE si nescesitas ayuda para lo que sea cuenta conmigo! ^-^ PD:¿te gustaria ser una d emis wikiamigas? --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 00:35 28 jun 2011 (UTC) bueno a mi ponme un glameow o un umbreon (cualquiera d elos 2) y yo te pondre un servine ;) --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 01:21 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Yeiz~ Holaaaa!!~ ¿Tú eres la que hizo lo de "Luz y oscuridad"?Mola mucho la trama. *-* Peeero (¿¡¡Por qué siempre hay un PERO!!?D8 (?)) puedo ayudarte con los signos de puntuación,si quieres.Es que casi no los escribes,y como que "cansa" un poco leerlo todo seguido. x3U Recuerda,solo es un consejo para que a los lectores se les haga un poco más fácil y divertido el hecho de leer. =D Bye~~ La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 06:55 28 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Amigas? Te gustaria ser mi amiga? pls! [[Usuario:Kristelcr2|'La gijinka Snivy y de Gatomon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kristelcr2|'Jugemos con mi amiga Jazmin']] Yei~ Otra vez XD Ok,si querés edito la pág principal de tu pokenovela para que veas qué bien queda,te hagas una idea,y lo hagas para que tu novela sea aún mejor porque sinceramente,es lo único que le falta. >u< (?) Y me gustaría fuéramos amigas.Si aceptas,ponme un chimchar *3* ¿Cuál te pongo yo? nwn Bye~~ La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 13:58 28 jun 2011 (UTC) pd: Ironía,en tu pokenovela los lucario odian a los zorua/zoroark a muerte y en mi pokenovela de La Edad Oscura un lucario se enamora locamente de una zoroark. XD!!! Bueno ahora sí que adiós~ Hello Hola te gustaria que fuesemos amigas? PD:mejor llamame Yen xD yen a girl poorly known who thinks that friendship is cool 14:25 29 jun 2011 (UTC) n.n pues...un glaceon y yo que te pongo?yen a girl poorly known who thinks that friendship is cool 15:30 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! x3 Te gustaría ser mi amiga? :3 Si aceptas ponme a Vaporeon y dime qué poke ponerte :D --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 17:38 29 jun 2011 (UTC) ºoº*llora (?)* Eres de bogota colombia,Como yo xD me recuerdas a andre ;W; *flashback*Pero no importa,podemos ser amgios?--La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 02:39 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Shuckle y a ti te pongo un zorua verdaD?--La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 03:10 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok Vale ¿Qué pokemon te pongo? A mi un espeon Espeotrinkaire 16:36 3 jul 2011 (UTC) hola quires ser mi amiga ponnme si aceptas un Reshiram ana rebeca 22:47 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola :3 *hola (ya lo dije xD) quieres ser mi amiga? (di que si o saco el rifle (?) .3.) --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 17:11 6 jul 2011 (UTC) *un giratina forma origen porfavor .3. Y yo a ti que te pongo? (y de una vez agregame al MSN .3.) --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 17:45 6 jul 2011 (UTC) hola Hola Akat quieres conectarte como ayer en el chat?ana rebeca 23:10 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Aqui están tus huevos pokémon Estos son:Archivo:Huevo_de_Anorith_brillante.png y Archivo:Huevo_de_Buizel.png Cualquier queja o duda a Master ghost Firma:Guarderia de ghost Hola! E3 Te quiero decir...que te odio, pero es un odio sincero. Gracias por haber leído :3--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:27 1 ago 2011 (UTC) holaaa!!:D Te acuerdas de mi! ojala si, bueno, quiero decirte que como nos divertiamos en el chat quisiera preguntarte ¿podemos ser amigos? si quieres que seamos amigos ponme un Gallade en tu lista de amigo y tu dime que pokemon ponerte ¿ok? ¡El Mejor Mago y Hechizero de PE, Naxo Thuendale! 01:30 30 ago 2011 (UTC) nya nya claro que podemos ser amigos me encantaria ^^ ponme un dewott o un luxio o gallade y cual te pongo a ti?? ' ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ ' 02:46 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Yo me he leído también tu pagina, me caes bien. He visto que me has agregado al messenger y como no, he aceptado. Puedes ponerme a Whismur. ¿Yo a cual te pongo? Espero poder llevar mejores conversaciones contigo, nos vemos. [[Usuario:Nagato-san|'Nagato-san']] 12:54 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Hellou~ Se o3o Pera Roja o3o Akat Kashi Aka = Rojo Kashi = Pera FIN~ Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 12:33 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola ^-^ Claro que podemos ser amigos! No veo porque no. Dime, cual es tu poke favorito? asi te pongo en mi apartado de amigos. Oye, y si quieres, te puedo ayudar a hacer tu firma de color, solo si quieres. Se despide... ◊◊Silver Zorua o3o Déjame un mensaje o...mi Zorua te atacará!◊◊Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 02:32 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola, de nuevo o3o A mi ponme un Zorua (normal) o un Sneasel. Y aqui tengo tu firma, no se cuales son tus colores favoritos pero bueno, supongo que es el rosa y algun otro color x3 ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 13:14 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Que te parece? Para ponerla solo dale clic a editar y a modo fuente y en la parte de la firma la copias y luego la pegas en preferencias. Espero te haya gustado n.n ◊◊Silver Zorua o3o Déjame un mensaje o...mi Zorua te atacará!◊◊Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 13:14 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola querida (?) Falto en tu lista de amigos, sinverguenza!! D8 (?) Nah, es broma, pero, ¿que te parece si te coloco en mi lista de amigos y viceversa? Tu colocame un Dusknoir ¿que poke te pongo? Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 16:55 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Hermana! 8D Archivo:Regalo_de_navidad_para_Akat.gif Que tengas una feliz navidad! =D ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:29 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Quieres ser mi amiga??? Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&Miku:The Magnet Duo!!!Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 12:23 3 ene 2012 (UTC) A mi a... ...leafeon. Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&Miku:The Magnet Duo!!!Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 10:56 7 ene 2012 (UTC) OliiZ :3 Te gustaria que fueramos amigos?? :3 PD: dime Yomi nwn Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart 02:26 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Nya?? Puedes ponerme un Skitty, o un Vulpix nwn gracias por aceptar!! --Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart 03:19 12 jun 2012 (UTC)